Snow Fall
by the-vampire-act
Summary: Reid and Abby talk on a cold and snowy day. Please R&R!


Snow Fall

"..................im testing the waters w/ this story. Please R&R!"

Spencer Reid sat on the cold, metal bench in D.C. The snow acted as a blanket as it covered the entire city, and made him shiver at its touch.

He was lost; he had no idea who he was anymore. Between the drugs he fought with, the memories of Tobias, his broken childhood, and all the factors in between, he was utterly confused. He closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around him. The cold was not something that he had gotten used to yet due to his birthplace being Las Vegas, but today he was welcoming it. The cold was a distraction, and that was exactly what he needed.

"Hey, are you alright?" a friendly voice asked. Reid jumped at the sudden noise. He thought he was alone, but apparently, he was wrong. He quickly recovered himself, and sniffled.

"Yeah, I guess so." he answered. He glanced at the woman who sat opposite of him. She was quite the character: her hair was in a sleek pony tail with a red cap covering it, and a black tight-fitting coat with large buttons hung close to her body. Her boots were also black, but goth-like. He noted that her make-up was bold,too.

"Just a guess?" she asked- not at all buying his act. Reid nodded.

"Just a guess. I.........I can't be too sure of anything right now." he mumbled-losing eye-contact with her.

"Hey, do you need to talk? My name's Abby. I promise I won't tell anyone." she said- slightly prodding.

"Reid. Spencer Reid." he said with a slight smile.

"Wait- THE Dr. Reid? Like BAU guy?" Abby asked, incredulously.

"Yeah. I suppose so." he said.

"Wow- you're even hotter in person." she said. Reid looked up at her, and smiled.

"Uh...........thanks?" He wasn't quite sure what to say.

"So.....what's got you down, Dr. Reid?" Abby asked. Reid ignored her, though. He wasn't sure that he wanted to talk to a stranger about his problems- even if it seemed tempting. After a few minutes, Abby frowned, and took Reid's hand. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Reid looked away, although she still stared at him. He blinked his eyes as he tried to contain himself, but he couldn't. He wiped away fresh tears with his free hand, and Abby frowned. "Hey, talk to me,please?" she begged. Reid shook his head.

"Uh............its a........." he sighed. "It's a long story." he said-finally giving in to Abby's wishes.

"Well, start at the beginning." she suggested.

"Wait-which beginning?" he asked.

"Hmm.......well, I have tomorrow off, and I have nothing to do tonight. I guess the VERY beginning." she answered.

"You honestly want to know my life story?" Reid asked. She nodded. "A complete stranger's life story?" He was still shocked.

"What can I say? I'm that type." Abby answered with a smile. Before Reid knew what he was doing, he found himself telling a complete stranger his life story. He told her about his childhood, his schizophrenic mother, and absent dad. He told her about high school, college, and how he got his ob at the FBI. He told her about Elle, Nathan, Tobias, Gideon,Owen Savage, Riley Jenkins, Adam Jackson, and just about every other person who had influenced his life- like his friend, Ethan. He told her about his struggle with dilaudid, the Anthrax scare, and even his nightmares. All through the story, Abby listened intently, and nodded where appropriate. When Reid finished, nearly two hours had passed, and a new set of tears rolled down his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Reid. That's a lot for one person to go through." she said- tearing up herself. Abby wrapped her arms around Reid, and hugged him tightly. He returned the gesture, and was amazed at how easy it was for him to tell this complete stranger everything. Hours passed, and neither of them were ready to leave. But the night was getting dark, and the chilly climate forced them to go their separate ways. They hugged again, and said their good-byes.

Just as Abby was about to leave, Reid called her name out. "Do you.......do you want to go out for coffee sometime?" he asked. Abby smiled, and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I think that would be okay." she agreed. "How about tomorrow night at 5? Say........that Starbuck's over there?" Reid nodded.

"Yeah, that would be nice."

"Okay, so I'll see you then?" she asked.

"Yes- absolutely. Good night, Abby."

"Good night, Dr. Reid." With that, the two agents went there separate ways-both feeling better than they ever had before.........

When Spencer Reid got home, his thoughts strayed to Abby. She was kind, and gentle, and that made him smile. His job had been hell for him lately, and to know that there was someone who cared was comforting.

Reid pulled off his pants, and quickly changed into a pair of old sweat pants. When he was done, he climbed into his cold bed, and stared at the ceiling above him.

He already missed her- more than he had missed Lila or Austin. Abby was different than them. He didn't know why but he knew that he had to see her again.

Reid rolled over on his side- gathering the blankets around his thin frame in a desperate attempt to stay warm. His heater had broke, and as a result, he had went to bed freezing for the last two weeks. After what seemed liked hours, Reid found himself falling to sleep- where he dreamed of absolutely nothing...........

Abby couldn't sleep. Her mind kept going back to Reid, and what he had told her. She thought about how he described Gideon, and his sudden leave of absence. She thought about how he spoke so highly of Morgan- his best friend who had helped him through a lot. She silently thanked Morgan- glad that someone was there for him.

Abby got up from her bed, and walked over to the window. It was snowing. Reid had told her that he liked the snow, but he still wasn't quite used to it yet. She laughed as a snowflake fell on his nose, and smiled as he smiled back. She had sat her finger on his nose, and wiped off the flake. He laughed as the snow started to become even more consistent, and they both ran for shelter as the wind picked up speed.

Abby smiled as she stared out the window. She couldn't wait to see him again. And as the snow fell over the D.C. area, her eyes slowly drooped closed. …......

"............hope that didnt suck! Please R&R!"


End file.
